Beast of the Everfree
by FrankThePirate
Summary: There is a beast ij the Everfree, he's strong as 100 earth ponys, he is a powerful magic user, and he is much more dangerous then the Everfree Forest. And it turns out, he wants to be king on the Everfree, but first he has to get approval from the princess of Equestria, or just kill them, he's good eather way. Let's see what happens. (Review or he will eat you!)


Chapter one.

About 500 years ago, there was a monster that attacked anyone and everyone for a hundred years. The beast has the body of a normal pony, but instead of hooves for his front legs, he has monster paw with 4 claws covered with dark brown fur, at the end of his tail, is another paw/claw/hand (I don't really know how to explain the hands) He also has Pegasus wings, he has a sharp face, green eyes and sharp teeth, and he's about a head shorter than princes Celeste. . It is said he is so strong could jump from one hilltop to another without even flapping his wings once.

The legend also sais that the monster is born from a rock in the Everfree Forest. (Rock cracks open, explodes, you pick.) lastly, the beast has the power to use magic without a horn. This monster was truly a dreaded beast, it would steal anything from gold and gems to gooks and trinket, attack anyone from citizens to Griffes to royal Gard, Nobel's to even royalty. Yes he even encountered Celestia herself, almost took her life several of the times they encountered each other. But ,fortunately the last time he was seen, Celestia was there and used a spell to banish him to the Everfree Forest never to take a step out. everyone was happy once again and they were not scared to go out at night anymore.

..Present time oc pov..

"Well, that was a boring legend, and they left out the part where he died and that another beast was born. Well it does tell me that I have defiant eye color, mine are some reddish color. Oh whatever, I've read all the books, and counted all the gold!" He sais pointing a claw at huge piles of gold, silver, gems, books and anything worth anything.

"I've been here 20 years, it's about time I get out of here." He then walks out of the large cave into a small clearing outside. "I'm feeling frustrated, I need to take it out on something." He looks around for a moment then sees a bolder. "That might work" he then walks up to it, then gently rubs his paw over it, then he quickly lifts his paw and smashing it through the rock. The rock crumbles into pieces and roll away a bite. "Well that didn't work." He then release a nice long sigh.

"Perhaps it's time I do something with myself, well I can do what the others did, plunder, eat, be grumpy, but they never got anything done with there lives. So it is settled then! I will become, uh?." He then looks around at the trees and the vines, and then he remembers the old castle not far from here. He then walks up to the treeline and shouts. "I, Beast here by declare myself the King of the Everfree Forest! Do you object?!" A flower in front of him shakes side to side meaning no. "Very well, but first I need a castle, and I know just where one is.

After a few minutes of walking he made it to thee old castle ruins. "Hmm, it won't take to long to fix that up a bit." He then stars rebuilding the castle. using his magic he starts putting the walls back together, then the ceilings. And then the interior, the dust, furniture, and decorations.

..one week later..

The castle is now no longer in ruins, the ceilings are high as they should be and no longer grumbling. The floors are no longer covered in debrey. The tapestries has changed also, instead of day and night themed tapestries, it's now dark forest themed.

"I have a land to rule, a castle to rule from, a treasury full of gold, and now all I need are subjects."

Moment of silence.

Long moment or silence.

Rely long moment of silence.

I think you get the picture.

Lalalalalalala.

Ok moment os silence is over.

"So, I know nothing about ponys, and griffins, and all those of them. Well I know a lot about them, just not much on how to get people to like you and all that.

No sound for several moment before there is a faint !Ding!

"I got it! I will disguise myself as a pony, and live among them for a little while! Hmm what shall I be? An earth pony, naa. A pegises, well I do love to fly, but if im a unicorn I will be able to do a lot of stuff easier and ponys will turn a blind eyes thinking its normal."

Two hours later im walking out of the forest into ponyvill, as a dark blue unicorn, with a black mane and tail, he's also wearing a black cloak with the hood down. . "Ok, im here to observe, don't speak in less spoken two." Then out of nowhere. "HI IM PINKY PIE! I've-." por por pinky pie, unfortunately for her, popping out of nowhere and yelling, doesn't get a friendly reaction from Beast. Beast quickly sends his hoof flying at pinky's chest, sending her flying a hundred feet into a building. "Oops, that may not be the best way to get people to like me." Beast quickly walks off before anypony can find out why that pink pony went flying into a building.

After an hour I still don't understand much on what they like, but I did get so see a palace, turns out it belongs to the princess of friendship, so im off to a good start. Now im walking past a large tree house, slash library. "Hmm, a library, maybe it has a book on friendship, and maybe something that will help me get bites, a kingdom can't be a kingdom without income."

I walk into the library and see a baby dragon holding a pile of like ten book wiggling back and forth. "Oh uh, lets me help you out there little guy." I use my magic and take the books out of his claws.

The little dragon whips some sweat off his brow. "thanks for the help, I needed it. Im Spike, Twilight is out getting a party ready for the princess. But is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, ya is there any books on friendship, and I'll also like some books about rare stuff you can only find in the Everfree Forest that you can sell for a high price."

The little dragon looks at me for a moment. "Well that's the most specific requests, but let me see what I can do!" He then runs off out of sight.

Hmm, the princess is in town, but there are more princesses, so there will probably be at least two alicorns. Well, I can go in, and tell them that's im the new king of the Everfree Forest. If they object, I will give a short argument, and if that doesn't work, well there will be one or two less princesses. Whats taking that's lizard so long. "Hey you find it yet!?"

The little dragon yells back. "I'm looking im looking!"

I walk in and see him up on a ladder looking through books.

"It will take forever if you keep looking like that." I then use my magic to scan all the books and find the ones im looking for. "Thanks for the help shortly." I drop 20 gold bites on the table and am about to leave before he tells me to stop. "What?"

"You've over paid, here" he then hands me 9 bites.

".Thanks, here's a tip" I then give him a small blue gem.

"Gee thanks!" He then quickly eats it up.

I walk out of the library and put the books in my bags. "So, time to meet the princess." I then walk around looking for the obvious, royal guards, where you find them, you will probably find royalty. After a few minutes I see two guards standing in front of a what looks like a candy shop.

"Now It's time I work my charm." I walk up to them and am about to walk past them when they raise block my path with their wings. "Holt who goes there?!

I look at them a moment and say. "Here is a question, that you will find the answer very surprising."

* * *

><p>I will only update I get 4 reviews.<p> 


End file.
